Midwinter: A Rakkety Tam Winter's Tale
by Killy-S
Summary: Midwinter has come to Redwall again. Just in time for the holidays,here's a Redwall holiday fic. If you haven't read Rakkety Tam there will be spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Midwinter had again arrived in Mossflower. Days were shorted, the cold winter nights seemed to stretch on and on. Despite the dark and gloom of snow and sleet, Redwallers were celebrating. The creatures of Redwall Abbey always strived to see the good in all things. What was so good about winter? Well, there was sledding, skating and snow-beasts to build of course. This delighted the dibbuns and the young at heart. For the older creatures, the ones with aching bones and swollen joints, midwinter heralded the halfway point of their least favourite season.

Not surprisingly the Abbot called for a feast. Redwall's cupboards and store rooms were well stocked. The autumn harvest had yielded a bountiful assortment of fruits and vegetables. Indeed, there was enough for a number of feasts, with lots remaining for the kind brothers and sisters of Redwall to provide charity for those less fortunate.

On the chilly winter morning Melanda MacBurl awoke before any of the others in the dormitory. Yawning, the pretty squirrelmaid quietly pulled on her homespun smock and tip pawed down the winding staircase. She could already hear the Friar and the kitchen helpers making breakfast down in the kitchen. Her heart tingled with excitement as she dashed towards great hall, trying to run as fast and as quietly as she could. There in great hall was the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. This morning there seemed to be a pleased expression on his face. Smiling brightly the squirrelmaid addressed the image of the ancient warrior.

"Good morning Martin. " She whispered.

Below the tapestry the sword rested in its place of honour. From the time she was small her father had taught her how to use a blade. Melanda had even the privilege of being official blade carrier on their visit to Salamandastron. Although her healer mother had been hesitant about Melanda being trained in the ways of the warrior, her Father Rakkety Tam was insistent that his daughter should learn. The squirrelmaid had skill for a creature of her build, but she so wanted to impress her father, and her uncle Doogy Plumm. So each morning without fail, she would wake up before the others and practice.

Taking the blade from where it rested she swung it expertly. Balancing on her pawtips she thrust the mighty sword forward. Moving as she had been taught she battled with invisible foes around the hall. Her bushy tail flailed behind her as she leapt and bounded throwing her weight behind the blade to slash and parry. Round and round the squirrelmaid seemed to dance, until a soft sound alerted she was being watched. Ever the modest creature, Melanda didn't like to practice in front of an audience. The Redwallers often asked her to show her skills at feasts and celebrations, but she shyly declined each time. Spinning about on her paws, she found the small spy hiding behind a pillar.

"Out you come, Dauncey de Mayne." She called to the young creature.

Dauncey was the young son of Redwall's two resident hares. He had the cheerful disposition of his mother, but the build of his father. The little hare seemed to be all ears and legs at the moment. His footpaws appeared to be growing far faster than the rest of him. His legs and paws were riddled with bruises and scrapes, as he often took tumbles.

Wiping his nose with the back of his paw, he shuffled forward. Eyes wide with admiration for Melanda. "Corks marm, yer a jolly good warrior. Teach me, please." He clutched both paws together begging the squirrel. "Please oh please marm."

Smiling Melanda patted him on the head. "Oh Dauncey, you can't start with a great big sword like this. It is far too big for a little hare like you."

Dauncey reached up and clutched the hilt of Martin's sword. "I'm much stronger than I looks." He insisted, then with a great heave tried to lift the blade.

Melanda had to move quickly to keep the little creature from pulling the weapon down upon himself. It was far too heavy for the young creature to shift. Seeing how discouraged he was, she offered some words of encouragement.

"I have no doubt one of these seasons you'll be a great warrior. Every warrior has to start somewhere. When I was your age my father taught me how to use a dirk. Tell you what, if your mum and dad don't mind we'll start your training first thing tomorrow."

The little hare's eyes lit up. " Y'jolly well mean it marm?"

Melanda nodded. "Of course I do." She sniffed the air and grinned. "Smell that Dauncey, I think breakfast is ready."

Dauncey clapped his paws taking a whiff of the aroma. "Honey scones, bakes apples, and oatmeal hurray!"

Hanging up the sword the squirrelmaid took paws with the young hare and the two went off to breakfast.

All the Redwallers were awake now. All clustered in cavern hole for a warm breakfast. Both sets of parents joined the young hare and squirrel at one of the long tables. Young Dauncey made a face as his mother licked the corner of her apron and tried to clean honey from his whiskers.

"Mum I can get it m'self." He squirmed flushing red about the eartips as she continued to clean his face.

"Hold still you little ruffian." Kersey took a firm grip on her son, seeing to it that he was honey free.

"I'm no ruffian. I'm going to be a blinking warrior."

At this announcement Rakkety Tam, the warrior of Redwall offered some advice to the young creature. "Th' first rule o'being a warrior is tae listen tae yer maw."

Wild Doogy Plumm nodded in agreement. "Och aye, a guid laddie ne'er crosses his mammy. 'especially one that used tae run wi' th' Long Patrol."

Twisting his ears, little Dauncey slouched on the bench. "Well, when I become a warrior I not going to listen t'any one. I'll make the jolly rules."

His father Ferdimond de Mayne glanced up from his oatmeal. Wiping his lips with a napkin he shook his head. "Well m'laddo, I suppose that means the rule making warrior doesn't want his first Leverets dagger."

The threat seemed to work. Dauncey was instantly the picture of good behavior. His father had promised him since start of the season he would get the prized weapon, if he demonstrated appropriate behavior, and proving he was mature enough to own such a thing.

Breakfast was quickly finished. By Abbey standards it had been a light snack. Friar Glisum wanted to make sure there was room for everyone to enjoy that evening's feast. The dormouse was busy at work with his helpers, ensuring that even the pickiest of beasts had something to enjoy.

Armel smiled to her daughter. "Will you be helping me mind the dibbuns as they play in the snow?"

The young squirrel maid glanced between her mother and father. Shifting her weight between her paws she spoke hesitantly. "Well… I… er, I had hoped to go into the woodlands with father and uncle Doogy."

It was hard for the boarder warrior not to beam with pride at his daughter's admission. Both looked pleadingly to Armel. Shaking her head she waved the squirrels off. "Run along then, go off on your adventures. "

In order to bolster celebrations, Abbot Humble ordered a great bonfire of pine boughs to be built on the Abbey grounds. The smell and crackling flankers were sure to delight young and old alike. Skipper had scouted out an area where the boughs could be collected, not far from the Abbey. It wouldn't be any woodland errand without Rakkety Tam in tow. And where ever the boarder warrior went, Wild Doogy Plum was sure to follow.

Large sleds were stored in the gatehouse, not the sort for playing in the snow. These had been fashioned from old scraps of wood to allow goods and lumber to be hauled through the snow. Each had study rope leads which were tied around a creature's middle to allow them to pull it along. Doogy was having a great deal of trouble finding one that would fit his ample belly.

"These ropes are tay small. Somebeast ha' gone an' shortened them y'ken." The gruff little highlander grumbled in dismay.

Rakkety Tam shook his head patting his friends belly none too gently. "Maybee too many good suppers mate."

With the help of both Tam and Melanda the rope belt was secured around Doogy. Each squirrel had bundled up against the cold. While both Doogy and Tam still wore their kilts, over top each wore heavy cloaks. Melanda too sported a tartan winter cloak to protect against the chill. Trudging passed the main gate the three were met by Skipper and four stout otters. They each carried axes and saws to aid in the collection. Seeing the three squirrels Skipper tugged the corner of his winter hat.

"Morning mates, find day t'collect some fire wood." Even in the coldest of days the otter was always cheerful. "Ole Togey got his scarf in a bind this morning." The otter warned referring to the Guosim Log-a-log. "Seems a pair o' young weasels 'ave been seen lurking about this end o'Mossflower woods."

Rakkety Tam knew just how deeply the shrew chieftain loathed vermin. It had seemed strange that a number of shrews had been missing since breakfast. Now he had his answer. "But it's a feast day; our wee friend can't go hunting vermin on a fest day."

Skipper shrugged his brawny shoulders. "I tried to talk 'im out of it, but you know 'ow he gets. Word is the they're only likkle 'uns. But I 'spose likkle 'uns grow in to big 'uns."

Melanda had grown up on the stories of her father and uncle Doogy. Vermin were creature to be hated and feared. They brought nothing but pain and hardship on honest folks. Perhaps it was her Abbey upbringing that caused her to feel for these weasels. "He won't kill them, will he Skipper?"

Hearing the concern in the maid's voice, the brawny otter patted her head. "Don't worry missie, ole Togey may hate vermin, but even 'e won't slaughter young 'uns. Those shrews will just drive them off. No harm done." Assuming this would settle the maid's worry, the team of wood cutters set off.

While trudging through the snow, laughing and singing with her family and friends the young squirrel tried to put the fate of the weasels from her mind.

The spot Skipper had scouted out wasn't far from Redwall at all. In fact they could still see the walls through the forest fringe. While many of the evergreen trees still proudly showed their needles, a small crop of trees were broken with branches decked in gold and brown. A past season windstorm had cracked many of the study branches. Dead limbs hung limply from the still living tree.

"Blasty boughs." Skipper grinned like a dibbun pointing to the dead branches.

"Blasty boughs?" Melanda was baffled by the term. "They're just dead branches sir."

The otter nodded. "Aye, that they are missie. But set them on fire and they crackle and hiss and smell lovely. A grand fire can be made of dead branches like these."

Unhitching their belts Rakkety Tam and Doogy Plumm took saws and axes and climbed to the higher branches. Rakkety Tam easily glided up the wounded tree, whereas Doogy had to stay at the lower branches, his weight causing the tree to sigh and sway in an unsafe manner. Seeing the fun, Melanda unhitched her sled and taking a small hatchet scrambled up the adjacent tree. It was a little tricky climbing with all her winter clothes on. Yet, the squirrelmaid managed.

It was only when she was out in Mossflower woods that she got to do any real climbing. The orchard trees didn't grow to be very tall, and Brother Demple always scolder the young squirrel for disrupting the unripened fruit. Out in Mossflower, when she hiked with her father she could enjoy the freedom of the trees. It was far easier to leap and bound without her mother cringing for fear she might fall. Her father was always watchful, but he let her run and leap, and even make mistakes, for how else would a young warrior learn.

Always trying to impress her father, Melanda scrambled to get the highest branches. The cold wind whipped around her, sending her cloak out like a sail. Gritting her teeth and wrangling her tail she tried to compensate for the wind. Claws gripped the bark, giving her a sturdy hold on the tree. Finding a hold of her footpaws she inched up and up. Then finally there was no more three to climb, she had reached the top. Beaming she peered down. The otters looked so small, Doogy and her father too. She waved a paw to them feeling like a tiny dibbun again. She could see right to River Moss from the tree top. Swaying as the wind saw fit to take her, she watched the wintery woodland. Two creatures caught her eye. She could see the two young weasels. Melanda had never seen a weasel before, but she knew based on description that these were indeed weasels. They wore rags and stumbled about in the snow. Suddenly they vanished under a large fallen beech tree. Much of the tree was hidden in show, some of the roots poked up gnarled and twisted. The tree had been downed so long small shrubs and vegetation had taken root atop it. This had to be their hideout. Melanda knew if she was looking for a place to hide in Mossflower, such a tree would be as good as any. She ought to tell Skipper and her father. However the maid kept this information to herself.

Skipping and sliding down, she merrily hacked some of the high dead branches. "Look out below!' she bellowed to the otters. The branches tumbled down thudding on the ground.

While the squirrels took care of the higher branches, or in Doogy's case the middle branches. The otters took care of what was on the ground or low enough for them to reach. Working as a team the labour was quickly completed. Skipper and the members of his crew used twine to bundle up the wood. Leaping down from the tree Melanda did a mid air flip before landing in a snow pile.

Her father didn't seem impressed by her feat. "Missie yer lucky that was snow an' not a rock underneath."

"Och aye, foolishness canna kill wee squirrels." Doogy nodded seriously.

Looking dejected Melanda flicked snow off her ears and tail. She had only gone for the snow out of fun, she hadn't thought about consequences of her actions. Skipper sided with the young maid. "No harm done matey, don't tell me ye two didn't do the same at her age."

Without warning he picked Melanda up as if she weighed nothing at all, and set her atop her sled. While her father and Doogy had been giving their lecture, the otter had arranged the bundles to mimic a chair. Now seated quite comfortably the squirrelmaid smiled, feeling much better. Skipped winked and began pulling the sled along. "Come on mates, gotta get princess snowflake back for the feast."

Giggling widely, Melanda waved regally amid jokes and hearty laughter. The merriment continued all the way back to Redwall.


	2. Chapter 2

When the squirrels and otters returned to Redwall, the dibbuns were the first to greet them. Dozens of little paws waved and cheered seeing the sleds slide through the gates. Seeing Melanda atop a throne of branches the little ones thought this to be a great game.

"I wanna ride atop the trees." Squeaked one tiny mousebabe.

His companion a pudgy molemaid bobbed her tiny head in agreement. "hurr oi, give us ee ride on ee sledge zurr."

Brookflow, who had been helping Armel mind the dibbuns laughed heartily. "Whoo hahaha, Uncle Skip, seems like y'got yer work cut out for ye."

Melanda neatly jumped from the sled, picking needles off her cloak. Ever the obliging otter, Skipper and his crew helped load the little creatures on top of each sled. Relieving Rakkety Tam and Doogy of their sleds the crafty creature knotted all three into a long train. With his four otters, Brookflow and Armel, acting as watchers he pulled the dibbuns around the snow covered laws.

"The braw beastie is like a wee bairn sometimes." Chuckled Doogy.

Indeed Skipper did resemble a small otter kit, as he bounded through the snow drifts to the joy of the little ones. The three squirrels waves and cheered on the abbey babes as the conjoined sleds made a second pass by them. They were about to go warm up when a frustrated looking Log-a-log came trudging towards them. He was joined with Oneshrew and Twoshrew the Guosim trackers.

"An' what's got you all grouchy on this fair feast day mate?" Tam asked the shrew.

Fixing the long multihued scarf about his neck Togey grumbled. "The blasted weasels is what's got me grouchy matey. My trackers lost the trail of them."

Rakkety Tam nodded knowingly. "Oh aye, Skip told me. Said y'spotted some little wretches out in the woodlands. If they're only wee ones it shouldn't be much bother. But I 'ken see how it upsets y'mate. Tell y'what. We'll hold conference with Abbot Humble, Ferdimond, and Skip. We'll organize a wall guard, between your shrews, Skipper's otters an' me an' Doogy we won't be bothered by any vermin."

This suggestion seemed to cheer up the troubled shrew greatly. Melanda was sent to collect Skipper while the others went to speak with the Abbot and Redwall's hare. The squirrelmaid hadn't told her father that she had spotted the weasels. Guilt lay heavy on her heart, but nobeast had asked her. So, she hadn't lied.

Skipper was now helping the little babes to make snow angels in the snow, while members of his crew off loaded the branches. Clearing her throat she caught his attention. "Sorry sir, but father and Log-a-log Togey are holding a conference with Father Humble. It's about the weasels sir."

"Is that so missie? Well can't leave them waiting. Come along miss." Using his rudder he pushed himself up of the snow and accompanied Melanda to the Abbey to search for the Abbot.

It wasn't hard to find Father Humble. In preparation for the feast he was down in the cellars helping Brother Burlop test the cordials. Both hedgehogs were as happy as any hog could be in Redwall's cellars. Many casks and kegs had been broached in preparation for the feast, and on the small table small cups were filled with the contents of each. Abbot and Cellarhog would take a sip, close their eyes and think a moment before deciding if the drink was indeed ready to be served.

They were about to test their latest creation a peach and apple cordial when Rakkety Tam, Doogy Plumm and the other Abbey defenders joined them.

"What is it I can do for you my friends?" Abbot Humble asked.

Each creature in turn explained what they knew of the situation. Log-a-log Togey's account was calmed some by Rakkety Tam's explanation that while there was a sighting of weasels, these creatures were young.

Humble scratched his headspikes. Ever the wise Abbot, he allowed each creature to speak their bit. When they were finished he took a moment to think before speaking.

"Seems to me that there is no great threat to Redwall at the moment." As he spoke, Humble noted the displeased look on the shrew's face. "That said, I appreciate the concern of all. Perhaps as you say these are just young creatures, roaming about the woodlands in the winter. If it will put your heart at ease you may organize a wall guard until you're satisfied there is no threat. "

This seemed to please Log-a-log greatly. "I'll get my shrews on it at once. Maybe even send Oneshrew and Twoshrew out to search for them again."

Rakkety Tam shook his head. "No need for that friend. The snow is starting up again; don't want any shrews caught up in a storm."

Hearing her father's words Melanda spoke up. "Father Humble, these are just young beasts, they might not mean us any harm. If a snow storm comes they might freeze or starve. We can't leave young creatures to fend for themselves."

Before the Abbot could speak, Togey stepped in. "Miss these are vermin. For all we know there may be a whole gang o'em waiting for us to fall for their trap. They may be using young'uns to play to our gentler nature. I've seen it afore."

Embarrassed Melanda said no more. Abbot Humble patted her shoulder sympathetically. "You have a gentle heart Melanda, but I will let our warriors handle this for the time being."

The squirrelmaid bobbed her head respectfully. "Yes Father Abbot."

The creatures of Redwall continued preparing for the festivities as always. A wall guard had been organized to watch from the wall tops for signs of vermin. Owing to the festive day, most were only half hearted in this task. Snow was falling heavier now; it appeared a storm was indeed on its way. After all that work collecting branches Abbot Humble was forced to call off the bonfire. The festivities would have to continue indoors, as it was getting too stormy for the young and old to be outside.

Melanda couldn't get the two weasels off her mind. The harder the winds howled the more and more worried she got. She realized she wouldn't be able to rest until she was sure they were okay. It may require her to break several rules, but she had to do something. Plucking up her courage she went down to the kitchens.

Friar Glisum, the cheerful dormouse was busy at work making all the fare for the feast. He didn't mind taking some time from his busy schedule to speak with Melanda.

"What can I do for you miss?" He asked wiping his brow with a towel.

"Father and uncle Doogy are up on the wall along with many shrews and otters, I thought perhaps I could take some treats up to them, seeing as how they may miss part of the feast. "

The Friar smiled, what a considerate young maiden Melanda was. He waved to trays of cooling cakes, pasties and other baked goods. "How kind of you miss, take what you need. Be sure to bundle up warm against the wind, and mind those wall stairs they are most slippery this time of year." As he had other tasks to see to, he left her to her own devices.

The squirrelmaid filled a pack with: bread, cheese, flans, pasties, cake and anything else she could fit in there. Nobeast questioned her, after all what cause would Melanda have to deceive them.

With heart racing she went to the cellars, Abbot Humble helped her pick a find cordial. This she claimed was needed by her mother so one of the dibbuns would take his medicine. Again, there were no questions asked. The bottle went into her pack and the squirrelmaid bundled up for the journey. She found an extra blanket which she folded up to take on her trip. Even if Abbot Humble wouldn't allow the weasels in the Abbey, she wouldn't see them freeze. Sneaking out the side gate she braced against the wind. Luck was on her side, nobeast had seen her.

Of course Melanda, feeling a little guilty, had left a lengthy note in her mother's infirmary. It explained where she had gone and why. She didn't expect it to be found for awhile, so this gave her a head start.

The wind whipped around her, at times stealing the very breath from her. Whenever she wanted to be back in the warm Abbey, she thought of the young beasts shivering under the tree. The squirrelmaid had almost made it to the forest edge when a cry alerted her.

"Help me Melanda. Oh help me!"

Turning around, she saw two long ears poking from the snow.

"Dauncey?" She sighed in disbelief.

Wading back, she found the young hare up to his neck in a snowdrift. He was bundled up with three scarves, a heavy winter coat, and socks over each ear. On his back he wore a small pack that appeared to be overstuffed.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mind herself getting in trouble, but didn't want young Dauncey to be hurt.

"I overheard Papa and Mum saying you felt bad for the weasels. They thought it was jolly silly, but I want to go with you. "

Glancing back towards the Abbey, they had already come so far. If they went back there was no way either would be allowed to continue on their quest. Sighing Melanda nodded. "Alright, but stay with me, and I don't want any trouble from you."

"I'll be an absolute angel miss." The little hare crossed his heart in promise and tried to keep pace with her.

As the Redwallers assembled for the feast the absence of Melanda and Dauncey hadn't gone without notice. When it appeared they were not inside the Abbey, and the storm outside was getting worse and worse, there was more worry. Armel searched the infirmary, a place many dibbuns Dauncey's age liked to play hide and seek in. She didn't spy the young hare, but she did find the letter. Sighing in dismay she dashed to find her husband.

Her husband however, was being greeted with a far more welcomed surprise. Out of the wind and gale swooped a powerful bird. It landed only a few paw paced from him, beak dangerously close to the squirrel warrior.

"Tergen! How are ye y'old featherbag."

The goshawk ruffled his feathers. " Kehaw, good Tergen fly all the way from mountain t'bring special message from Badger. Wishing Redwall good winter." The bird spoke briskly, hoping from one foot then the next.

"You came just in time, Redwall is 'aving a feast." Rakkety Tam explained, much to the delight of Tergen.

Before they could go inside and out of the cold weather, Armel came up the wall stairs waving the letter. "Melanda's gone. She ran off to try to help the weasels."

"She's gawn an' done what?" Doogy puffed up, appearing to be more upset than the maid's own father.

Armel nodded getting more and more upset. " She's out there in the woodlands, in this terrible weather. What will we do Tam?"

Rakkety Tam held his wife close. "Dunna fret m'dear. I'll find her."

Tergen bobbed his head. "I find Mel, you see you see." The hawk had been most fond of the Warrior's young daughter from the time she was a babe. He wasn't about to let any harm come to her.

Leading his wife inside, Rakkety Tam met up with Ferdimond and Kersey. At the news that Melanda had gone into the woodlands Kersey wrung her paws. "I'll bet an accord to a blinking apple that's where my Dauncey has gone. He so likes for follow Melanda about."

There were nods of agreement. Wasting little time the squirrel warrior belted on the Sword of Martin the warrior. Doogy Plumm took the claymore of disputed ownership, and fastened his dirk to his belt. Ferdimond too quickly got ready to join the search party. He kissed his wife on the cheek. "Don't worry m'dear, we'll have the lad home before dessert is served wot."

The promise of a speedy return satisfied both mothers. Bundling up against the cold the squirrels, hare and goshawk began their hunt.

Melanda and Dauncey were making good time, even if the young hare kept tripping over his paws. The wind whipped cruelly around them, but Melanda made sure they stayed on track. "Just a bit further, the old tree isn't too far now."

Dauncey grumbled. The thought of a quest had at first seemed thrilling, now his paws were tired, he was cold, and like many hares he was hungry. "How much further?" he grumbled.

"Just keep walking Dauncey." Melanda sighed.

"I say, this isn't jolly fun. Why do the blighters need to live so far away."

Growing stern the maid waggled a paw. " Now master de Mayne, no more complaining, you wanted to come along after all."

Keeping the grumbled down the young hare plodded on.

As Melanda had suspected they were quite close to the fallen beech tree. Pressing a paw to her lips she motioned Dauncey to be quiet. She stepped closer and closer, although she tried to be as quiet as she could be, the snow crunched under her paws. As they came upon the tree a high-pitched voice was heard to cry.

"Back off will ye' no vittles here, so shove off."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N There is still more to come. I'm writing this with a Christmas Flu, so there may be some errors. Sorry. I'll try to have this all done by tomorrow, if not it will be up before the 12****th**** day of Christmas. **

**Merry Christmas one and all**

Melanda crept closer to the fallen beech tree, keeping young Dauncey behind her. "We're not going to harm you. We brought food. It is Midwinter eve and the storm seems be getting worse. Can we join you?"

The head of a young male weasel appeared from the tangles of roots and vines. "We? Y'mean there's more o'ye?" He sneered looking around cautiously.

"Just myself and a young hare." The squirrelmaid stepped aside so the weasel could clearly see Dauncey.

Eyeing the hare closely, the weasel took to a fit of the giggles. "Hehehe will ya look at 'im. Funny ears on 'em."

Dauncey wiggled his sock covered ears. "In this weather they're bound to freeze, mater makes me keep them covered."

The weasel continued to laugh, shaking with mirth. He wiped his eyes and waved them to the entrance. "Yer a sillybeast, I 'spose ye can come in our lair. Y'got vittles too, come in sharpish."

Melanda entered first, making sure Dauncey stayed behind her. While she was eager to help the weasels, she didn't entirely trust them. Once inside however, worry quickly faded. The old beech tree was hollow and ideal home for two weasels. The ground was lined with fir branches and dead leaves. These were assembled in what could only be called a magpie nest. Rags and other items found their way into the pile. Occasionally in the low light something would glitter. Broken pieces of jewelry, coloured pottery, scraps of bright fabrics were hidden in the bedding. The squirrelmaid smiled, these were treasures small children might steal. Now able to see the weasels closely, she could see they were indeed quite young. The male was only about Dauncey's age, the female younger still. The weaselmaid sat hiding in the pile of rubbish and rags, cowering at the sight of the woodlanders.

"Wot's wrong with the gel?" Dauncey asked in a low whisper.

'Nuttan's wrong with Scribs." The male stuck out his jaw, striding in front of the smaller weasel.

Melanda took off her pack nodding. "As you say young sir." She spoke calmly. From her pack she unloaded the contents. She watched both weasels eye each food item as it came out. The maid licked her lips. "Would you like some bread, and maybe a little cheese?"

The tiny head bobbed eagerly. Scampering from where she had been hiding the maid sprang forward grabbing a piece of cheese just as Melanda cut it from the wedge. As the beast scrambled to take the food, Melanda noticed her paws had been burnt.

"Dear me, you're injured." She sighed regretting not bringing bandages or ointments.

The maid quivered and stuffed herself with the cheese. "Ain't h'injured. Hurt with fire."

She smiled at the tiny weasel. "Injured is just a fancy word for hurt. Let me see, oh I wish I remembered to take supplies from the infirmary."

At this Dauncey's ears perked. "Supplies?" Grinning from ear to ear, the little hare turned out his pack. The young hare had packed an assortment of things: mittens, blankets, scones, bits of string, but more importantly bandages and coloured bottles from the infirmary."

With joy the squirrelmaid sorted through them. "Dauncey where ever did you get all this."

The young hare smiled. "I was playing Long Patrol when I saw you leaving. I nicked this stuff for the game."

A young creature's playacting just saved the day. Among the bottles Dauncey had taken were ointments that could help sooth all sorts of skin irritations including burns. Taking what was needed Melanda approached Scribs the weaselmaid. As the kindly squirrelmaid had fed her, Scribs was less fearful than before. She held out her tiny paws, to each Melanda applied a liberal amount of ointment and bandaged carefully. While her father had trained her in the way of the warrior, her mother couldn't help but make sure she knew her healing lore. Although she struggled with much of her mother's lessons, she had learned the basics. Especially as it related to simple injuries. Knowing how to mend the simplest of cuts, burns or bruises would no doubt be helpful if she was to be a warrior someday.

Tucking in the edges of the bandage she smiled. "There, is that better."

Young Scribs nodded.

"Well I know your name is Scribs, but what about you?" Melanda turned to the young male weasel. He watched her closely wrinkling his nose.

"The names Scrabs." He said in his high-pitched voice, but he was evidently trying to sound gruffer.

'I'm Melanda, and the young hare is Dauncey. Now, it is midwinter, we should be celebrating."

At this announcement both weasels seemed confused. What was so wonderful about winter they thought, it was cold and dark, there was never enough food. They couldn't find anything good about it. The squirrelmaid listened as the winter winds whipped around the beech long. The storm was worsening. Sorting through the food she brought with her, she portioned out a cheerful little meal for the young beasts. She couldn't be sure how long they may be stuck in this weather. For a fleeting moment she regretted coming to the aid of the weasels, then again if she hadn't the little dears might have starved. Young Scribs and Scrabs had a flint and tinder, their previous attempt at making a fire had burned the younger's paws. Melanda commandeered the tools hastily. At the end of the log, where the roots were gnarled and twisted she could make a safe fire. She pushed the snow to make a small chimney, and allow fresh air down into the makeshift den. With some instruction the two young weasels and Dauncey the heavier branches from the bedding. Arranging a pile of branches and mosses Melanda soon had a small fire going.

"See this is much better." She said rubbing her paws over the flickering light. Over the humble fire she toasted bread and melted cheese, and then warmed two large flans which she served out. Scribs and Scrabs ate hungrily.

"When was your last meal?" Melanda asked, as the pair picked crumbs from their fur and ate them.

Tiny Scribs scratched her head with a bandaged paw, deep in thought. "I don't remembers." She said finally. Her brother licked his paws. "Umm, we 'ad some berries an' twigs two days back I thinks."

Dauncey made a face. "Berries an' twigs, I say, that sounds jolly icky."

As the two weasels seemed to be warming up to them, Melanda ventured more questions. "Are you all alone, do you have a tribe, or a band, or parents that live with you?"

Scrabs rubbed his paws over the small fire, warming them up. "We 'ad a mum an' da last season. But I ain't seen 'em since the snow. We used to live out east a ways. Then when the snow came down some big voles wiv sticks sent us off. I found this place, figger we can live 'ere till some beast sends us off again."

Young Dancey seemed quite puzzled. "You're all alone?"

"Aye, don't need no one see. Takes wot we needs." Scrabs grinned.

Such an idea lit up the young beasts eyes. "I say, I rather like that. No mater and pater telling you what t'do, when t'go to bed. "

Melanda poured up some warm cordial lecturing Dauncey. " Now young master de Mayne, your parents would be most cross to hear you say that. We all need somebeast to look after us, even if it is only on occasion."

"Does somebeast look after you?" Little Scribs asked Melanda.

The squirrel nodded. "Yes, my mother and father. They're probably very worried about me, what with this snow storm. Same with others at Redwall."

"Wot's a Red wall?" The tiny weasel crawled into Melanda's lap.

Before Melanda could explain, Scrabs jumped in. "Dat's the big house I bed. The red one, I seen it."

The squirrelmaid nodded. "Yes, that's Redwall. When the storm clears, I'll take you there. "Sighing she glanced out through the roots. The snow was getting deeper and deeper, and the winds were getting worse.

The storm made tracking very difficult for the Redwallers and goshawk. Tergen flapped his powerful wings, but to no avail. The winds blew the mighty bird backwards, the chill stinging his eyes and snowflakes clinging to his feathers. Below Rakkety Tam and Doogy Plumm were wading in snow up to their chests, the snow blinding them as the trudged. Ferdimond was ahead a ways, his powerful hindpaws giving him some advantage in the driving snow. Squinting he turned and ambled back to the squirrels. He had to shout to be heard above the winds.

"Isn't much good chaps, the weather's getting worse wot. We'll never find them in this weather."

Rakkety Tam blocked the snow with a paw above his eyes. "We gotta try. "

Tergan landed, or rather tumbled down beside the trio. "No good Kehaw can't fly in this. Not find them."

"We'll just hae tae search when th' weather clears. The wee lass can manage till then. She's a MacBurl remember." Doogy patted his friend's back.

Rakkety Tam was hesitant to call off the search, but the weather was getting worse. If any maid could survive in the storm, it was Melanda. Still such a thought did little to calm his heart. Glancing at his friends he nodded. They headed back to the Abbey, fighting high snow drifts and freezing winds.

Melanda too had to contend with high snow drifts and the wind. It was darker now; she imagined Redwallers were enjoying the great feast. She added more twigs to the fire hearing the wind cry all around them. Unfolding the blankets she called to the three young ones.

"Busy day, now it is time to sleep." Shifting the rags and mosses she arranged a comfortable bed for the three of them.

"Don't wanna sleep." Little Scribs protested. "We sleeps when we like."

"Well tonight you sleep when I say. If you settle down I'll sing you a song."

The promise worked like a charm. Dauncey and the two little weasels climbs into the bedding. The hare still wore socks over each ear; just as well, it was frightfully cold in the log. Melanda covered them all with blankets so they would be snug and warm while the storm howled outside. With three tiny faces glancing at her the squirrelmaid began to sing.

"If I could be a snowflake

Around the woods I'd fly,

Tree and brush and river

I'd happily pass by.

Then I would find some happy place,

And with my friends I'd fall.

I'd stay in a great pile,

'yill the sun would melt us all.

Then I'd turn to a raindrop,

I'd slip and slide all day.

'till I would meet the river,

From there I'd sail away.

I'd even up in the ocean,

Where mighty fish do roam.

And there I'd wait till winter comes,

Then as snowflake I'd go home."

Singing the ditty twice more the little ones nodded off falling asleep. Tending the small fire Melanda wrapped her tail about herself watching over them.

The searchers returned to Redwall, empty pawed and near frozen to the bone. Armel and Kersey were there to meet them. Peeling off soaked cloaks they were ushered to the fire. Knowing the two creatures were out in the cold, Redwall wasn't in such a festive mood. Most of the food from the feast remained untouched. The Abbey Dibbuns had already gone to bed, and there were no songs or stories in Cavern hole. Rakkety Tam felt a great sense of failure, but his wife wasn't about to let him wallow in self pity.

"She'll be alright, I know that now. When the weather clears we'll find her. Don't go around with such a long face upsetting everybeast Tam, you did what you could."

'I otta go out an' look for 'er again." The boarder warrior sighed.

"You will do nothing of the sort Mr. MacBurl." Armel spoke firmly. "You've made a valliant effort, and you'll continue when the weather clears. She's clever, probably found a safe place to wait out the storm."

Rakkety Tam smiled. "Aye, strong like the boarder warriors she's descended from."

"I think it is the good sense she got from her mother that will help me." Grinned Armel.

"Oh you think that marm?" Tam winked at his wife.

"I know so Mr. MacBurl. If she only took after you she'd be trying to fight the storm with a sword. No, she's probably sleeping comfortably in the woodlands. Maybe even taken in by some friends of the Abbey. There are a number of woodlanders who would aid her."

Taking his wife's paw the squirrel nodded. "Aye as y'say."

It was decided that the best action to take was to sleep and wait for the storm to settle, in the light of morning searching would be easier for everybeast. Climbing up the stairs to the dormitory rooms, Kersey glanced out the window towards her twin brother's grave.

"Watch over them tonight Dauncey." She whispered. "Don't let winter take them."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Last chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy this fic. Next year I'll have another book picked at random and write a holiday story for that one too. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Sometime during the night the small fire died down, and Melanda fell asleep. When she awoke the wind had died down and she could see the sunlight straining to come through the snow cover. The first order of business was to check on the three young beasts. The two weasels and the leveret slumbered peacefully. Melanda wondered what Dauncey's parents might think of their young son sleeping beside two little weasels. Of course Dauncey himself was still too young to fully understand the conflicts of his species. To him the Long Patrol was still a game, and vermin were fairy-creatures.

Standing in the tangle of roots and brush she used her paws to dig out. Luck was on the squirrelmaid's side, the storm had left soft powdery snow, instead of heavy damp snow. Swimming through the snow as a mole might through soil, Melanda broke free. Pulling herself through the tunnel she surveyed he frozen countryside.

The sky was now clear, sunlight filtered through the tree branches. Snow clung to each branch, sparkling like a thousand diamonds. All around the ground was smooth waves of white. The harshness of the cruel winter storm was muted by the majesty of the new dawn.

Crawling back through the tunnel, she found the flint and tinder. Gathering what she could Melanda made a joyful little fire. The perfect thing to warm little hearts, and cook breakfast. Knowing a journey home would be little trouble, now that the storm was over, Melanda divided up the remaining food into four hearty breakfasts.

Alerted by the smells of a delicious meal, the three little ones awoke. Rubbing paws to sleepy eyes they slowly emerged from the warmth of the makeshift bed. Dauncey tugged the socks from his ears. "Mmm… smells like a super doper brekkast wot." He giggled imitating his father.

Melanda toasted scones, warmed cordial, and spread jam on toast. The two little weasels didn't know food could taste as good as this.

"Just you wait till you're at the jolly ole abbey."Dauncey spoke through mouthfuls of candied chestnuts. "The scoff there is absolutely top hole, an' there's a mountain of the stuff."

Little Scribs and Scrabs listened wordlessly, mesmerized by the young hare. Melanda watched on allowing Dauncey to boast about the Friar's culinary skills. She had decided that these little ones would stay the winter at Redwall. No doubt her father and a good deal of others would have something to say on the matter, but Scribs and Scrabs seemed like such innocent young weasels. What harm could they do?

When they had finished eating, Melanda put out the fire and packed the remaining supplies. Scrabs and Dauncey argued over who should be carrying the pack the young hare had brought along. To settle the argument Melanda permitted Dauncey to carry her pack, as it was far lighter without the food in it. Pleased as any two young creatures could be they followed Melanda through the tunnel and out to the snowy woodland.

"Be it far?" Little Scribs asked.

"Not really, come along now." Melanda encouraged.

The journey home had become a bit of a game for young Dauncey and the weasels. They bounded and leapt through the snow. The leveret would vanish one moment, only to reappear in another snowdrift. It seemed he was already learning the skills of bobbing and weaving. While Melanda delighted in seeing the young ones have fun, she knew they had to hurry on their way. Both her parents and Dauncey's were no doubt quite worried about them. They had been gone all night after all. She couldn't bear to have them suffer for her actions.

"We can play when we're safe at Redwall." She called. "Come along now master de Mayne, you too Scribs and Scrabs. "

"Righto bossy whiskers." The hare giggled cheekily, coming to stride beside her.

Overhead a great screech was heard. The two weasels dove into the snow shuddering in fright. Glancing up into the morning sunlight, Melanda spied a bird wheeling overhead. "Why that's Tergen, I wonder what he's doing here. " Waving a paw she watched the bird whirl about, then fly back a ways.

The two little weasels remained hiding in the snow. It took a great deal of coaxing for Melanda to convince them to come out. "Tergen is a friend, I know he looks frightening, but I bet he's guiding my father to us."

Scrabs wasn't too sure. "He ain't gonna gobble us up?"

Smiling the squirrelmaid shook her head. "No, I won't let him do that."

Trusting his new found friend, Scrabs scrambled from the snow, pulling his little sister with him. Calmed, they set off again, this time staying all the closer to the squirrelmaid.

Just as the four young creatures cleared the woodland's edge, a welcomed sight greeted them. There just ahead was the Redwall search party, guided by the goshawk. Leading the group was Rakkety Tam alongside Armel. Doogy Plumm waded through the snow just behind, but managed to keep up with Ferdimond and Kersey.

Seeing her parents leading the way, Melanda leapt up waving a paw in greeting. The searchers, reinvigorated marched swiftly to meet their young ones. Rakkety Tam took his daughter into his arms.

"Dunna ever do that again missie" He scolded through tears and warm embraces.

Pulling herself free of her father's sturdy paws Melanda pulled herself to her full height. "I had to father. I couldn't very well let these little weasels starve. I'm sorry I took off in a storm, but I couldn't think of any other way. They might have died if I hadn't gone out for them."

The two weasels in question stood quietly glancing up at the adults, unsure of what was happening.

"You should 'ave told me ye were going off Melanda." Her father continued.

Armel patted her daughter's shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug. "Of course Tam, but our daughter did what she thought was best. A commendable feat none the less."

The two hares took up their young son. Kersey holding her little Dauncey closely. "An' why would you scamper off like a thief in the blinking night. Giving your father an' me a great deal of worry." She scolded amid showering the leveret with kisses.

Wiggling his ears, Dauncey tried in vain to break free of her grasp. "Mater, unpaw me at once. I can walk y'know. Somebeast had to watch Miss Melanda wot." He winked to his father.

Ferdimond set him down and took his paw. "Righto laddie buck, a brave scout is always needed on such quest. Come along, The Abbot has held off on the feast till you bounders return."

Everbeast at Redwall was overjoyed to see the young beasts return. Although some were cautious at the presence of Scribs and Scrabs, it didn't put a damper on Redwalls fabled hospitality. Shortly after setting paw on the grounds the two were whisked away by the kindly Sisters of Redwall. Warm baths and fresh clothes were in order before any food or drink. Melanda was amazed to discover that indeed Abbot Humble had held off on the Midwinter festivities until she and little Dauncey made their return. Now that they were back the Abbey was abuzz with activity. Dibbuns skated on the pond, or participated in snowball fights. Friar Gilsum made sure there was enough food to keep even little Dauncey satisfied.

In fresh clothes Scribs and Scrabs seemed to settle in nicely among the abbey children. Although their manners were a bit rough, with kind words and lots of hearty food they settled in.

As the feasting and celebrations continued, the young creatures were delighted at the announcement that a bonfire would take place at sunset. Skipper and his crew arranged the branches and wood collected the previous day. All the abbey dwellers crowded around a safe distance from the blaze. Wrapped in cloaks and branches they watched the crackling pines. Little ones were supervised by elders as they roasted chestnuts and baked apples on sticks, treats beloved for the winter season.

Dauncey was curled up in a heavy blanket seated on his father's lap. His face lit up as he watched the flankers fly. Ferdimond smiled; from his tunic he produced a small double sided blade.

"I was only about your age when my pater gave me this. Time for you t'have it son. Use it wisely; I don't want t'see you chipping away at the bally wall now. "

Hugging his father tightly little Dauncey beamed. "Oh thank you, thank you. I promise I'll never cause any trouble with it sah." Letting the firelight reflect off the blade he let his father show him how to safely tuck it into his belt.

Abbot Humble took Melanda aside. The kindly hedgehog nodded towards where the two little weasels sat stuffing their faces with baked apples. "Thank you for reminding me of Redwall's duty to those less fortunate. Our Abbey stands to help all, although sometimes we forget that. "

The squirelmaid smiled modestly. "I'm just thankful we can all celebrate midwinter together, and safe in Redwall."

Good times were shared by one and all. Winter winds may howl over coast and woodland, but at Redwall Abbey in Mossflower country peace and friendship was always the order of the day. Through winter's chill or summer's sun, the Abbey was always a place of solace and hope for any traveler. The doors were always open. In Great Hall as the woodlanders turned in for the night, the image of Martin the Warrior seemed to smile.


End file.
